The present invention is directed to PC-based scales and the software applications governing their operation. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a scale software application that permits external software applications to interact therewith.
Historically, scales have been designed and used only to determine the weights of various items. The development of PC-based scales has allowed scale companies to offer features and functionality beyond the ability to weigh items, especially in the area of retail scales. PC-based scales add value to the scale itself and when used in a retail environment, can support interaction not only with the store personnel but with customers as well. As a result, there is a desire to leverage the scale asset in new ways.
One way to increase the features and functionality of a PC-based scale is to run additional software applications on the scale hardware. In a weighing environment, particularly a legal for trade weighing environment, however, there are certain restrictions placed by governing bodies around access to the weighing equipment and its peripherals to prohibit the perpetration of fraud during weight transaction processing. For example, third party access to the load cell (weighing) functions of the scale is generally prohibited.
PC-based scales typically have a scale software application that governs their operation and remains in control of the equipment to ensure the applicable restrictions are not violated. If a secondary non-weighing application needs to interact with a legal for trade device, it must do so through the scale application. In another example, if a secondary application designed to offer information to the operator or the customer related to the item being processed needs to interact with the scale application, this application must also operate under the control of the scale application to know where it can display the information and what item is being processed. If weight information is required or there is a need to print a label, the secondary application must use the scale application to perform these functions as well.
Developing secondary applications for PC-based scales is challenging because of the various legal requirements that must be met when the scale is in operation. Thus, there is a need for a PC-based scale that allows secondary applications to operate without compromising the integrity of the weighing portion of the scale load cell and other peripherals used in weight transactions. What is needed is a PC-based scale software application framework that allows secondary applications to interact with a scale application while allowing the scale application to maintain control of the weighing equipment to ensure the applicable requirements are met.